Familly meet
by Animeket
Summary: Atobe put his book away and looks surprised at Akaya "You want Ore-sama to come with you to meet Seiichi's family?"   "Hai, You make me so happy If you come, cause then you all get to meet eachother. So will you please come with me keigo?"


Okay I have a new addiction and I'm really despaired to write something about it XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis! I wish I do! XD

Enjoy!

Warning!: Contains Yaoi aka gaysex, Yukimura x Akaya

Don't complain about my English writing! I know I suck D=

Marui: *evil smirk* Sounds so wrong..

Me: *punches Marui*

Marui: -KO-

Niou: WINNER!

Me: ^_^

Note: Akaya is adopted by the Atobe family and is now Keigo's cousin.

(was the idea of 2 wonderful friends =D)

-At the Rikkaidai tennis court after tennis practice-

"Akaya" Yukimura walked to the little demon and smiled

"What is It Buchou?" Akaya is sitting on a bench in the clubhouse.

"I want to ask you something" Yukimura smiled and watched how the young boy ties his shoes.

"We'll be going! See you tomorrow!" Marui yelled before closing the door and headed home with Jackal, Yanagi, Niou and Yagyuu.

Akaya nodded before the door closed and looked back up at his Buchou "what did you want to ask…Seiichi" he smirked

Yukimura gave a grin by hearing his name and leaned forward to kiss the boy

Akaya wrapped his arms around Yukimura's neck and kisses back.

After a while Yukimura broke the kiss and looked at Akaya who was catching for breath. "My sister is desperate to meet you, yesterday she kept talking about how much she want to see you but I already told her that you aren't the type for family meets" Yukimura sighted and waited for his boyfriend's reaction but to his surprise Akaya smiled at him with sparkles in his eyes. "I love to meet your family, Seiichi!"

Yukimura blinked "You don't mind?"

Akaya shook his head "No, Seiichi's family is my family to, right? So I really want to meet them, so when does she want me to come?"

Yukimura smiled "Tonight"

"Tonight already!" Akaya blinked

Yukimura sighted "Yes, I told you she really wants to meet you, she even makes your favorite food"

"Curry bread?"

"Yes"

Akaya's eye began to sparkle again "then I have to go home and prepare myself" Akaya gave a little kiss to Yukimura and walked to the door after picking up his stuff.

"Oh and one more thing" Yukimura said before Akaya left

Akaya turned around and looked at his lover "yes?"

"My sister has a little request…she would like it If you could bring Keigo-san with you" Yukimura sighted again "Really, sometimes she's so troublesome.."

Akaya giggled "Why? Does she has a crush on him?"

"Believe me….you don't want to know…."

Akaya turned around and opened the door "Okay, I will bring him along. See you tonight Seiichi"

"Yes, see you then" Yukimura waved before the door closed.

-At the Atobe manor-

Atobe put his book away and looks surprised at Akaya "You want Ore-sama to come with you to meet Seiichi's family?"

"Hai, You make me so happy If you come, cause then you all get to meet eachother. So will you please come with me keigo?"

"And then ore-sama has to eat…regular food?" he shivered at the thoughts of it

"H..hai, but Seiichi's said that his sister is a great cook, so please don't say no"

Atobe sighted "How can ore-sama say no when you make such face" after those words Akaya hugged him "Thank you so much Keigo!"

"Its alright, and let go now or ore-sama has to call the hairdresser again"

Akaya did what him was told and walked happily out of the room.

Atobe grabbed his book and opened it on the same page he was "Love….it's a strange thing…isn't it…"

-18:08 at Yukimura's house-

A limousine arrived in front of the house and get's a lot of attention from the neighbors and the children who are playing outside.

"It's bigger then ore-sama has imagined" Atobe said and waited for the driver to open the door of the limousine.

"It's indeed big" Akaya jumped out of the limo and waited for Atobe. Together the walked to the door "Akaya ring the doorbell"

Akaya did what him was told and after a couple seconds the door opened by a beautiful girl with blue long hair "You must be Akaya? I'm Yuki, Seiichi's sister. Y

Your so much more cuter then aniki told me"

Akaya swallowed his salvia and looked with a little blush at the girl, she wears a white dress, and a necklace with a white little pearl in it. "Y…yes I am, But I am not cute…"

"Ah yes, he also told me you always deny stuff like that" she smiled and suddenly noticed Atobe and blushed "It's a honor that you bring us a visit Atobe-sama, please come in" she bows nervously

"I thank you for inviting us in your lovely house, it's decorated well" Atobe smiled and takes off his coat

Yuki blushed more and takes Atobe and Akaya's coats and puts them in a closet near the door "T…thank you"

"Sis, I think your curry is ready" Yukimura walked out of a room and smiled

"Ah! Yes! Aniki will you help our guests?" She asked and walked to the kitchen

"Hai hai" Yukimura shook his head and looked at Akaya and Atobe "gomen for her behavior, this is new for her" he smiled and petted Akaya "You look good Akaya-chan"

"What are you talking about? You're the one looking good with your blue shirt a bit open" Akaya blushed at the touch from Yukimura's hand.

"You both are looking good, but Ore-sama is looking much more better" Atobe smiled and stroke his hand trough his hair.

Yukimura and Akaya looked at each other and laughed "Come further, Do you want something to drink?" Yukimura asked while guiding the two to the living room.

Akaya nodded and let himself drop down on the couch.

"Yes please" Atobe smiled and gently let himself sit on a chair next to the couch.

Yukimura gave a smile and walked to the kitchen, after a couple minutes he came back with 3 glasses red whine.

"Seiichi, we are under aged remember?" Akaya blinked at the whine

"It doesn't matter If we drink one glass, right?" Yukimura putted the glasses on the table and let himself drop next to Akaya.

"He is right Akaya, one glass cant hurt" Atobe picked up his glass and smelled at it "hmm smells good"

"Our father brought that whine with him when he came back from France" Yukimura smiled and looked at Yuki who let herself sit on the other side of Akaya on the couch near Atobe.

"He has a good choice"

"By the way Seiichi Where are your parents?" Akaya asked curious and looked around

"Our parents don't live here anymore, they are…." Yuki stopped because Yukimura interrupted.

"Yuki-chan, how is dinner doing?" Yuki looked at her brother and nodded "I'm almost done" she stood up and walked to the kitchen.

After dinner Akaya and Yukimura headed to Yukimura's bedroom

"I'm not sure If we can let those two alone" Yukimura looked worried and opened his bedroom door.

"You don't have to worry, Keigo Is a real gentleman and besides he has Jiroh" Akaya walked in the room and looked around "Hmmm it smells like Seiichi"

"I'm not worried about Yuki-chan, But I'm worried about Keigo-san my sister can be very scary sometimes" Yukimura sighted and closed the door.

Akaya laughed and hugged Yukimura. Yukimura grabbed Akaya and kisses him passionate and forces him to walk backwards till his legs hit the bed. He pushes Akaya on the bed and lays on top of him.

"S…S…Seiichi…." Akaya gasped for air

Yukimura smirked and sucks Akaya's neck and unbuttons his shirt. Akaya gave a moan and pulls his lover closer.

Finally Yukimura has opened Akaya's shirt and runs his hand on the Akaya's chest and plays with his nipple's

"AH! Seiichi! Don't….."

Yukimura sucks and bites on one of the nipples and makes Akaya shiver in pleasure but tries not to surpass any sound.

"Your kawaii" Yukimura kisses lower and slowly unzips Akaya's pants

"I…Im not kawaii!" He protested and accidently let out of a moan.

"Hontou kawaii" Yukimura smirked and puts his hand between Akaya's legs after removing Akaya's pants

"S...Shut UAAA….." Akaya shut his eyes as he felt the pleasure of his member in Seiichi's hand "mmm…your hands feel so good…"

Yukimura smirked and puts 3 fingers in Akaya's mouth "suck"

Akaya did what him was told and sucked and licked Yukimura's fingers like his life was depending on it.

Seiichi pulled his fingers out and sticks one finger in Akaya's entrance making the younger boy scream in pain.

Yukimura added another finger and licks the top of Akaya's hard cock.

"AAH! N…NO!...SEIICHI!" Seiichi laughed and took the whole cock in his mouth and adds another finger and moves them fast inside the young boy making him scream even more.

"S…Seiichi….I'm…going to….AAHH!" Akaya came in Yukimura's mouth, Yukimura swallowed all of the cum and pulled himself up and kisses Akaya.

Akaya liked the taste of himself mixed with Yukimura's salvia and gave a moan in his lover's mouth.

Yukimura released the kiss and smiled at the panting Akaya

"F…..fuck..me…Seiichi…."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you trough all that panting" He teased the boy

"Godamnit! Just fuck me! Now! And hard!" Yukimura looked shocked at those words and grinned "As your wish" he removed his own pants and took his hard member in his hand and strokes it with some lube he grabbed from a box under his bed. "Your ready for it?" He whispered in Akaya's ear "J..just hurry up!" was the response he got.

Akaya pinched in the blanket as he felt Yukimura's length enters him and let out a scream "Fuck! Seiichi! Your so big!"

Yukimura closed his eyes "And your so tight…..hmm"

Yukimura waited for till Akaya was relaxed but at his surprise Akaya started moving his hips. The buchou smiled at how Akaya tries to move in a rhythm suddenly he slammed in and out the boy and makes him scream even more, and at that moment Yukimura knew he got the spot. "GOD, Seiichi…please….do that again…" Akaya licked his lips as he felt Yukimura slamming in. "So good!" Yukimura fastened the rhythm and makes the bed creak and makes Akaya scream his name over and over again every time when he hits the spot.

After a while Yukimura came right after Akaya. They cleaned and dressed themselves and went downstairs to find at their surprise Atobe playing a video game with Yuki.

Yukimura and Akaya blinked and watched the game "What game are you playing Keigo?" Akaya asked

"Kuroshitsuji. Its really entertainment, you play a bossy 12 year old boy who has an handsome demon as a butler, and you can make the demon do everything! You should try it to Akaya" Atobe answered without taking his eyes of the scream.

"N..no thanks….I see a bossy person who orders people around everyday….." Lucky for Akaya Atobe didn't heard him. Yukimura laughed and put an arm around Akaya's middle "Seiichi, I think keigo isn't done soon…" Akaya sighted.

Yukimura bowed to Akaya's ear till his lips touches it "want to go for another round then?" Akaya grinned and nodded "This is going to be a long night" he followed Yukimura upstairs and closed the door behind him.

That night Yukimura and Akaya didn't sleep at all, neither did Atobe who was playing the game for 2 days and drinking nothing but coffee, Yuki had to explain to Rikkaidai and Hyoutei that the boys are sick and wont be at school for 3 days.

3 days later Akaya finally could walk probably again and Yukimura has fully recovered his energy. And Atobe has a new addiction and has made in his mansion a game room with all kinds of game platforms and made his Hyoutei team very happy with that.

The end

OMG DONE! O_O

Hope you liked it! cookies for you! xD and for the ones who couldn't read because of my damn bad English, well bad for you D= If your smart enough, you could have read this!

Sorry ppl xD but There are some ppl who just are complaining about that XD

And the reason why Yukimura didnt wanted that Yuki talked about their parents is: I don't know anything about them xD So I couldn't write anything about them X3 don't kill me please!

Marui: -still KO-

Niou: Wait a sec! Why is Marui the only one who had to say something in this!

Me: …because I was to lazy to put whole rikkai in it?

Niou: =_='

Yagyuu: To tell you the truth, I'm happy for that fact. You never know what kind of things she makes you say and do….

Me; *angel face*

Niou: that's true

Me: Oh! Maybe my next fanfic contains Niou x Yagyuu smex 3 or Niou x Marui *drool* or we go to an other team….so MANY pairings and so LESS time T_T

Sanada: TARUNDORU!


End file.
